Verse Swap
by ASweetGoodbye
Summary: One drunken night, a celebratory dinner and one little mishap in the laws of space-time, did Naruto Namikaze find herself in a slightly troublesome predicament. She was a boy, her parents were gone and Sasuke was a nuke-nin. For for the other Uzumaki Naruto, he woke up hungover as a girl to find that Tsunade wasn't Hokage and that a little Uchiha had a slight infatuation with him.
1. Chapter 1: A Boy!

Chapter 1: A Boy?!

One could say that one of the scariest phases of Namikaze Naruto is when she just wakes up from a jagged slumber. Civilians have many times testified they have seen a blonde, whiskered demon walking down the streets of early Konoha. So when the light decided to seep in from the curtains, she was not in the best mood. She woke up groggily, albeit, a lot better than she thought she should be feeling. It was a night of frolic and loose partying to celebrate her awaited promotion to a jonin status. She shook off the unusualness of not feeling a severe hangover after a night of constant chugging. The covers were pulled over her as she tried to wonder her mind back into the realm of free ramen and a Hokage hat happily resting on her head. Well she tried to anyway. Her body moved about, changing from one position to the next; however, Naruto could not find one spot that suited her taste in comfort. In a fit of frustration, she threw the quilt on the floor and flung her body into a sitting position to glare at the mattress. Her eyes widened in surprise. She tried to wrack her mind of the events that had happened last night because right now, she realised this was not her bed and this was not her room. Instead of the joyous mattress she usually slept on, it was replaced with a hard, jagged rock of a bed. The room was unfurnished and littering the floors were a magnitude of empty ramen cups, milk cartons and just random scraps of everything.

She thought harder, slowly rubbing her temples. She distinctively remembered that she had received her results from her jounin examination. She had watched in anticipation with anxious parentals beside as she unfurled the scroll that would reveal the answer to her test. A grin had etched onto her face and her parents had enveloped her in their arms, pride swelling inside them. She had been promoted and her father had organised a party with many of her friends. She also recalled Tsunade rousing her into a drinking competition and her mum reprimanding the older women after their little chug session. Naruto didn't see what was wrong. Okay, she was sixteen, but you know what they say. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. And plus, the sannin was practically begging her into competition. Anyways, it was then that her mind became a mush of memories. The last thing she remembered was her father and mother having to leave early due to urgent ninja business and instead, Uchiha Sasuke taking her by the hand to drag her home (she thinks) from all her drunken glory. Then...nothing. She remembered nothing. One thing she did know was that this was definitely not her parent's house, not her room and not the Uchiha's.

Her hand unconsciously drew back to smooth down her tangled mane. Due to the length of her hair, it was quite simple for each strand to mangle with each other and link. However, instead of making contact with thick strands of ungodly mess, her fingers shot straight down. The Namikaze groaned and wondered what monstrosity she had done to her hair whilst in her drunken state. Begrudgingly, she propelled herself onto the wooden floor and trudged her way to look for a bathroom. Flipping through a few doors she quickly found the one with a toilet, sink and shower. The bathroom.

So when she finally reached the mirror and looked into her reflection, the first reflex for Naruto was to scream. Staring back at her was her, but not her. There were still the distinctive features of the Namikaze, such as her sky blue eyes, whisker marred cheeks and sunny blonde hair. However, her hair did not fall down her back as usual, it was shorter and spiked in all different directions, a little like her father's. Her chest was as flat as a washboard and her usual figure was replaced with a more masculine form. One of the most scarring thought daunted on her. In sudden desperation, she reached down her pants, grabbed them and observed. For the second time that day, she screamed. Naruto Namikaze, daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Konoha's seal mistress, Kushina Uzumaki, newly promoted jonin was...a boy.


	2. Chapter: A Seal

Naruto pranced about in the unknown bathroom, back and forth, back and forth she went. Her mind was struggling to draw out any conclusions as to why she was currently in a boy's body, as to why she was a boy?

She had three plausible theories.

1\. Culprit: Ino Yamanaka

Her sick joke as a congratulatory present of making jounin or a drunken Yamanaka flying sudden drunken inspired justsus. Most possibly, a mind transfer technique swapping one mind with another and therefore, swapping bodies.

But there were quite a few plot-holes within that accusation. One, this man that she was supposedly transferred to was not invited to the dinner, in fact, never seen at all within Konoha and therefore was not within the range of Ino's justsus. Two, this man looked too much as a exact replica of her to be real. Unless, her parent's had a secret twin she didn't know about then the theory wasn't likely, borderline impossible.

So narrowing it further...

2\. Culprit: Sasuke Uchiha

…well it's Sasuke. What more than to put a powerful genjutsu over Naruto to make herself look like a boy? She always knew the little Uchiha was sadistic. He kept a lot of secrets. Its like comparing Sasuke to Ebisu-sensei, arrogant, seemingly cool on the outside, but really a closet pervert or Iruka-sensei, stern, strict, but once again, closet pervert. Sandaime Hokage, kind, caring, God of shinobi, closet pervert. Orochimaru of the Sannin, power hungry, evil, strong, but on his darker more sinister side, preys on young healthy boys, a pedophile. Maybe Sasuke had a hidden fetish for hooking up with his girlfriend in the disguise of a boy. Who knows? He's an Uchiha!

For this conclusion, she drew up her chakra and released it to disrupt any sick genjutsu that had put her in this predicament, seriously, a boy? Couldn't that dick-head be more creative? That teme, she swore if Sasuke was the one behind this, she would painfully kill him and make precisely six days of his life a living hell. Maybe humiliate him, pull out at least an inch of the stick stuck up his ass. A prank? Yeah, that sounds good.

Unfortunately, the burst of chakra did nothing to disperse the supposedly hidden genjutsu. She was still a boy.

Okay so theory number three...

3\. Culprit: Naruto Namikaze (the one and only, her very self)

Drunk, spontaneous, unpredictable. Yes, she would turn herself into a boy just for the sake of it.

Naruto stared at the reflection, sighed and stripped. Her hands twisted into a seal as she concentrated at circulating her chakra to check that in her drunken state, if she had, in a fit of regretted inspiration, decided to create a seal that changed one's gender. Blue eyes roamed about to search for any intricate designs or simple black markings. One immediately appeared on the lower abdomen of the male body. Quizzically, she traced over the black markings, analysing the seal. She sucked in a breath of air at the delicacy of the seal. It was the most elaborate one she has ever seen and so powerful. Power was literally rolling off it in waves. It was holding back something. Something dangerous, corrosive.

She sighed, it was too difficult to interpret by herself. It was obvious by the work, she hadn't been the one to place the seal. This just got a lot more complicated. She was going to ask her dad, to help her cipher the seal instead. OR her mum. Or Jiraiya. Whoever she ran into first. Wait a minute. Scratch that. She couldn't trust Jiraiya with her adolescent teenage body. She should tell Sasuke too.

Slipping the pyjamas back on, with one seal, a burst of chakra and a poof of smoke, stood the girl she always was. With great reluctance, Naruto stepped out of the apartment block into the morning daylight, crossing her fingers that no Konoha ninjas would notice the henge around her and dispel it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission!

_Reviews! Thank you to those that have supported this story so far! _

_Kat: I know right?! I'm always trying to find fanfics like this. That's why I was like 'screw it, I'm writing my own one." Well I'm glad you liked it ^^_

_TheOneMagic: Aaaw thanks! But I'm sorry about the short chapters. It's just that I feel I would update quicker with shorter chapters. So I hope you don't mind having short chapters but in compensation with quicker updates. _

_RainaTheReader: nOnce again thank you for your compliment :) And like I said before, the short chapters are so I update quicker, but I'm pretty sure as I write more chapters, they will get longer naturally. That usually happens with me. _

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3: A Mission?!

So...she couldn't walk on walls. That is one thing she had realized. Wanting to avoid and prevent any melodrama of the discovery of her sudden genderswap, just as a precautionary step, Namikaze Naruto had wanted to take a less noticeable passage. The rooftops. It would've been the perfect plan had she not on first step slid completely off the targeted walls.

She was confused. There was no disruption in her chakra, she should have easily trekked up the walls. Had her chakra control back fired again? Molding her chakra once again, she realized something. Her chakra reserves had suddenly sky rocketed. It was enormous. Sure, she had a lot of chakra for her age and status being an Uzumaki, but right now, the bountiful chakra she pocessed was incomprehensible.

Naruto tried to think. What had she really done to her body? It was then she remembered. There had been a draining seal intergrated into the seal on her lower abdomen. It was one of the few things she was able to identity in the complex array of black markings. It didn't seem to be taking her chakra, so that only meant it was taking chakra from another entity and transferring it into her. There was chakra literally leaking into her system. That would explain the sudden build up.

Deciding it would be too troublesome to try to control the mass of chakra she had now, Naruto relented her precautionary idea and conceded to running to the Hokage tower. Naruto steeled her resolve and ran full sprint to her destination.

She felt really self-conscious as she was running. Everyone's eyes were on her. She felt that everyone was somehow a psychic. Like they knew she was hiding something behind a genjutsu, that she was hiding her current male appearance under a henge. They were all giving her weird looks. She felt judgement coming in waves. Was the justsu not put in place properly because of the sudden boost in chakra? Did she mutate the transformation? Was she some random mix of half male and half female? Why were they all staring at her as if she was retarded? It's like they knew she wasn't a girl right then.

Twisting through a few more streets, Naruto ran up the stairs to her father, the yondaime Hokage's office. She burst through the doors expecting to see her father, but instead she saw a frantic Tsunade trying to sort out the mountain loads of paperwork. Naruto deflated. That was unfortunate, she had really needed to see her father. Naruto pouted. He was probably busy with other Hokage business again. He did run off quite urgently last night. So Naruto brushed it off as a common ocurrence, Tsunade usually took his place to help around when he wasn't there anyways.

"Tsunade Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed walking up to the 50 year old lady in disguise, "Have you seen my-"

"Naruto? Why are you here?" yelled the granny, hands still scribbling, brows knotted and eyes cast downwards, "Shouldn't you be meeting up with your teammates by now?"

Naruto raised a delicate brow, "How come?"

Tsunade seemed to growl in frustration, scrunching up a piece of paper. She threw it and reached for the next. "The mission you idiot! Don't you remember?"

Naruto didn't recall having a mission today. "Oh yes! The mission..." okay, so there was a mission she didn't know about, but she really needed to see her dad, "Baa-chan, do I have to be there now?"

"Well according to the information you and Sakura gave me, if you don't go now, you won't make it in time."

Information? What information?

"So...now? Because you see I have a little problem here and-" she was a freaking boy!

Tsunade banged her fist on the desk, eyes still glued to the paperwork. It was clear she was growing impatient. "Naruto! You don't have time. Go. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" complied Naruto, running to the exist, before she stopped to think, "uh...where am I meeting my team again?"

"I swear to God gaki...you were the one who so desperately wanted this mission," Tsunade mumbled some incoherent words under her breath. Once again, Naruto didn't recall requesting for a mission.

Tsunade sighed, stamping a letter with the Hokage's seal, "They're at the back entrance of the Hokage tower."

"Thank you Tsunade Baa-chan!" Naruto left to her teammates. Not once did Tsunade look up from the papers in her hands. However, one thought did make it's way into her mind. Had Naruto's voice suddenly gotten hgih pitched? More girly? She hummed. Maybe it was just the stress of the workload.

Naruto ran to the back entrance to meet her teammates for her first mission (she never recalled asking for) as a jounin. Her genderswap queeries would have to wait. First hand experiencing at Tsunade's general frustration and urgency, it was clear that this mission was important.

There were three people already there, probably waiting for her arrival. One was a middle-aged man with short brown hair, a boy around her age with very pale skin that was a deep contrast to his black, ink hair and a girl with distinctive pink features that was unmistakable to miss. Naruto grinned.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and waved her arms around enthusiastically, grapping the attention of the pinkette.

Naruto didn't miss the surprised look on Saukura's face that had contorted into disgust when she saw her, but what she did miss was the incoming punch of her pink-haired teammate's fist.


	4. Chapter 4: A Joke!

_Reviews!_

_RainaTheReader: Thanks for understanding ^^ Yep the other Naruto will appear very soon and well he will be in for a surprise hehe. Look forward to it!_

_idea . getthe: Thanks! But sorry I've already decided to add in the other Naruto into this story. I hope you understand. And yeah, I'll also get into the biological part of the switch._

_TheOneMagic: hahaha yeah; however, this is a slightly longer chapter._

_A/N: Because I'm bored and procrastinating and there's a cyclone outside, here's a slightly longer chapter for you to enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4: A Joke?!

Before she knew it, a fist connected with her face. The force of the blow blew Naruto back, making her tumble around the ground before crashing against the builiding of the Hokage tower. The impact of the punch and the wall dispelled the henge around Naruto, exposing to the world her masculinity.

"Sakura-channnnnnn! What was that for?" whined Naruto.

Naruto rubbed her head in pain and looked up at the fearful sight in front of her. The pinkette was enraged. Naruto gulped. She had no idea what she did to piss off her current demon faced teammate.

"Naruto How many times have I warned you not to use that disgusting _sexy_ justu of yours around me!" said Sakura all too menacing. Naruto could see a purplish aura being emmitted from Sakura's body and was all too scared of her teammate as to question why.

"It's indecent and demeaning!"

Wait...what? Sexy jutsu?

"What are you talking about Sakura-channnnnn?" Her question fell on deaf ears

"You're also late and you still come to team meeting looking like that? You're not even dressed!"

True to her words, Naruto hadn't bothered to change out of the pyjamas that were on her when she woke up.

"But Sakuraaaaa," she whined earning a bop to her head.

"No excuses Uzumaki!"

Well that was strange. Yes insults ranged from baka to idiot and also dismissing terms such as addressing her by her last name. But it was always Namikaze, never had she been called Uzumaki. Not that she minded, but it was just that everybody only ever recognized her as a Namikaze, the yondaime's daughter. Even her mother, although keeping her maiden name was still addressed as a Namikaze.

It was strange, Sakura calling her by her mother's maiden name, so Naruto promptly shut up. Sakura walked away briskly and stood next to the sickly pale boy, also directing a heated glare at him.

Other than the outburst about Naruto's unpresentable appearance, there was also no other outward reaction or shock from Sakura and the other people around her at her new body.

That had been strange. No questioning? No surprise? Was there something they knew that she didn't? Was it their ploy, turning her into a boy? Maybe they were pulling a prank on her, maybe they pull this prank on every chunin turned jounin. That's right. At the end of the meeting, they will all burst out laughing and undo whatever it was they had done. So Naruto kept silent, playing along. She didn't risk herself puting the henge over again, in fear of another chakra enhanced punch due to the accused 'sexy justu' she was using.

"Anyway," the middle-aged man cut in, "from now on the four of us are off on a mission. But look at you...there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to eachother." He shook his head in disaproval. "I'm Yamato. I expect you to address me as Yamato-taichou. Now introduce yourselves."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she said with much spite directed at the dark haired ninja and annoyance at the blonde one.

"My name is Sai."

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto's mumble was almost inaudible. Yamato picked up on the last name the Uzumaki had uttered. He brushed it aside, he probably misheard it. The boy did speak very quitely and Uzumaki was very similar to the sound of Namikaze.

"Well, now that we know eachother, that's the end of that. Now I'll explain your mission," said Yamato-taichou.

Seriousness took over, everyone listened attentively to the task. Naruto wouldn't screw up on her first mission as jounin.

"From here, the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back."

So this involved the snake pedophile. Of course. He was the bane of everyone's life. She shuddered. She didn't even want to think about what he does to his victims. She remembered distinctively this one time the snake sannin had tried to assault Sasuke-

"This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Wait...Sasuke and Orochimaru? He was all fine yesterday. What happened between the time he took her home and when she woke up? Had Orochimaru gotten to him again? Was this why her father wasn't in the office this morning? Naruto couldn't fathom it. Why was Sasuke mentioned with Orochimaru? He couldn't have-

_"You seem quite serious about killing me don't you Sasuke..."_

_His red eyes stared back at her, the tomoes flickering. "You'd never understand Naruto. How could you. You've never been alone your whole life."_

"We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back," Yamato continued. She understood killing Orochimaru, but taking back Sasuke?

_"Can you kill me so calmly...Sasuke"_

_A grin spread across his face, black markings crawling onto his face. "You're naive aren't you Naruto? How?" He launched himself at her and pinned her against the jaggered rocks, his arm pressed into her throat, choking her. "Can you read the true mind? My mind?"_

_She kicked him away and his body skid against the water. She collapse onto the body of water, gasping for air. She choked between breaths, "E-even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'm going to stop you!"_

"Wait! Yamato-taichou! This is a joke right? What happened to Sasuke!" yelled Naruto panic stricken. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

_She was lucky that the suppression seal her father integrated into Orochimaru's curse seal had reacted when it did. If it hadn't, Sasuke's chidori would've have pierced her heart. She would've died._

_She breathed a sigh of relief as the curse marks were shrinking back. Naruto also took the chance to place a restraining seal on him. Sasuke was immobilized _

_She held a kunai to his neck. He glared at her, hatred glinted in his eyes. He was furious. _

_"You're scared Sasuke...you're scared of being alone again. Of losing everyone..." said Naruto, panting. She was tired. She was tired of this._

_"Shut the hell up...what the hell do you know about me." Her eyes widened as he forced a step forward, breaking free from her jutsu. Naruto managed to point her kunai elsewhere before it really cut into Sasuke's throat. Instead, it pierced through his left lung._

_He coughed up blood, "What the hell do you understand about me! Huh?" He reached forward, tackling Naruto. "We suffer because of our bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose them!"_

She'd almost lost him. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

"Uzumaki please be quite. Nows not the time to joke around," said the captain.

Naruto's fingers coiled into fists. There it was with the 'Uzumaki' thing again. "But Sasuke was fine yesterday! How did Orochimaru get to him!"

Sai tilted his head.

Sakura was dumbstruck. What was Naruto talking about? Never in her life could she imagine Naruto forgetting about Sasuke's defect.

"Maybe I really did hit you too hard," she said, concerned for her teammate.

_"Why...Why do you go this far for me?" he screamed. He was frustrated. She could see that. She was too._

_"That's because your my friend! There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone Sasuke! Y__ou don't have to suffer alone."__  
_

Naruto whipped her head around furious, stalking up to the girl, "Sakura! You were there too! You were there with him! Don't you remember?"

"I...Naruto..." stammered Sakura. She was shocked, there was so much emotion swirling in Naruto's eyes. It was as if this was really the first time she ever heard this news.

"Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke left on his own free will. Now keep focused!" She flinched at the tone of his voice. Sasuke left on his own? He couldn't have left. He wouldn't leave. He would never leave her.

"We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment," he looked at Naruto, "and getting dressed into a proper attire, we will depart! Dismissed!" Yamato disappeared in a poof and Sai faced his new team.

"I guess I'll be going to," he said, smiling before disappearing in a swirl of ink.

Sakura looked back at her sunny haired teammate with worry filled eyes. Naruto...he was acting strange. Had he truly forgotten about what happened three years ogo?

"Naruto...are you-"

"Sasuke," she whispered through gritted teeth, her fists were clenched, she was shaking, "he wouldn't leave."

_"If you want me to explain it, I'm not really sure how to put it...It's just that when I hear you blabbering on about carrying everything on your own...I can kind of...feel the pain too._ _It really hurts. There's no way I can just ignore it." _

_Sasuke dropped his hands and his head leaned into the crook of her neck, a solemn smile graced his features. "I''ll admit it...I lost."_

_A/N: hehe sorry. I hope you didn't get too lost with the formatting. Basically during their whole mission speech, there was flashbacks of Naruto (the female one) and Sasuke at the Valley of End and instead, she managed to bring him back. Also, if you didn't get it, this whole story line is set after the Naruto saves Gaara so that Naruto and the original world's Sasuke will meet._


End file.
